


Odbicie

by deanmon



Series: Sto historii Sama i Lucyfera [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera, a później na jego odbicie.– Ta. Jak dwie krople wody.





	

Lucyfer stał przed jednym z wielkich luster w sklepie z antykami, patrząc podejrzliwie na swoje odbicie. Mimo, iż obrzydliwe okulary spoczywały na jego nosie, nie przestawał mrużyć oczu podczas długiego i wnikliwego przyglądania się czemukolwiek, co skutkowało formowaniem się licznych zmarszczek na jego czole i wokół oczu. Sam spoglądał na niego dyskretnie, gdy Dean w tym czasie przesłuchiwał właścicielkę rupieciarni.

Anioł czujnie gapił się w lustro. Po chwili chwycił swój policzek między dwa palce i naciągnął delikatnie skórę, a jego brwi zjechały na dół, kryjąc się pod czarnymi oprawkami. Palcami drugiej dłoni natomiast nakreślał tylko sobie znaną dróżkę po szczęce pokrytej zarostem.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz? – spytał ukradkiem Sam, korzystając z okazji.

– Czy ja naprawdę tak wyglądam?

Sam popatrzył na Lucyfera, a później na jego odbicie.

– Ta. Jak dwie krople wody.

Lucyfer nie przestał molestować swojej twarzy.

– Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego, że w tym opakowaniu jestem ja. W tym nędznym worku na mięso i kości. – Teraz oboje wpatrywali się w swoje odbicia.

– Mi się tam twoja twarz podoba – powiedział w końcu Sam.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś zobaczył moje prawdziwe oblicze. Byłem piękny i...

– Nadal jesteś.

– Dziewczyny, skończyłyście? – spytał Dean. – Cudownie wyglądacie, wszystko na swoim miejscu. Możemy już iść?


End file.
